We're End Now
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Ketika luka dalam yang terlanjur tertoreh, hati rapuh yang terlibat dengan konflik batin tak berkesudahan. Naruto melihatnya, dengan matanya di mana Gaara menyakitinya, semua berlangsung dengan cepat. "Ah, Naru-chan? kau kah itu?." "Hisashiburi, Sakura-senpai." SasuFem!Naru slight GaaNaru
"We're End Now"

Story By : Amanda Lactis

Pair : GaaNaru, GaaSaku, SasuFem!Naru

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.

Happy Read :D

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan wajah muram, juga aura suram yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Bergumam sebal juga kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan dia terus berjalan tak menghiraukan gelengan maklum dari satpam muda yang kebetulan sedang menjaga gerbang depan. Mungkin Naruto terlihat seperti gadis PMS ababil yang ditinggal pacarnya. Namun jangan salah. Karena Naruto sendiri paling malas jika harus berurusan dengan kisah romansa gadis normal lainnya yang akan merengek jika sang kekasih lelah dengan dirinya. Naruto adalah gadis tomboy yang kuat dan jarang dirinya mengikuti tunamen sepak bola dan basket antar sekolah dengan tim siapa sangka gadis tomboy berkelakuan kasar ini memiliki kekasih dengan wajah rupawan idola para gadis disekolahnya?.

"Cih, aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil! Demi Tuhan hanya kesalahan kecil!." Serunya histeris masih dengan hentakkan kakinya pada jalan yang tidak bersalah. Naruto hanya duduk santai di bangkunya dengan kaki jenjang nya yang terbentang lebar dan membuat sang guru yang dikenal memiliki motto "Wanita harus anggun" menjadi marah besar. Dengan tak berperikemanusiaan nya Naruto disuruh untuk duduk dengan gaya anggun selama 2 jam pelajaran nonstop.

"Tuhan! Kakiku masih pegal! Tidakkah ini keterlaluan?!." Ucapnya mendengus kasar. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto tak pernah diajari untuk ber etika layaknya putri di rumah, karena hanya kakak kembar nya yang dilatih sebagai putri demi nama baik keluarga.

KRINGGGG!

KRINGGGG!

"HALO?!."

" _Kau mau kencan?."_

"Ha?! Kapan?!."

" _Besok jam 10, kutunggu di mall biasa."_

"A-apa? Hei!."

TUTT..TUTTT…

Naruto memandang ponsel nya kesal. Hal yang dibencinya dari kekasihnya adalah sifat pemaksa dan walau begitu kekasihnya sering memberi perhatian padanya, bahkan pernah menungguinya 3 jam demi pulang bersama. Mengingat itu Naruto tersenyum malu dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Kini perasaan kesal dan pegal dikakinya tak lagi Naruto ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana agar besok terlihat cantik didepan sang terkasih.

-SKIP TIME-

Jam tujuh pagi Naruto kilat dirinya mempersiapkan diri dan mengeluarkan pakaian namun sekali lagi dirinya bingung harus memilih pakaian mana yang harus dipakainya untuk kencan pertama nya setelah 1 tahun. Salahkan kekasihnya yang merangkap menjadi Ketua Osis membuatnya sulit untuk sekadar berkencan dengan dirinya. Sepuluh menit Naruto masih bingung dengan pakaian nya. Jangan menyalahkannya jika ia hanya mempunyai kaos atau kemeja lengan pendek layaknya pemuda di kelasnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar memakai pakaian ruwet dengan aksen pita yang membuatnya mrinding seketika.

KRINGGGG!

KRINGGGG!

Dengan cepat Naruto meraih Ponselnya yang tergeletak, sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasihnya, Gaara.

 _From : Gaara-kun_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Maaf, kencan kita batal. Aku harus menemani ibuku dimall._

Lesu dan kesal itulah perasaan Naruto.'Selalu saja begini, alasan nya banyak sekali' batinnya lelah, karena sudah terlanjur berpakaian dan juga mempersiapkan semuanya Naruto pun berniat ke mall sendirian dengan topi yang menutupi rambut pirang pendeknya. Naruto hanya memakai celana jins pendek dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang yang ditekuk mencapai siku. Kaca mata minus nya terpasang dihidung mancung nya, tanpa polesan make up apapun Naruto pergi menuju Mall menggunakan motor sport miliknya.

Sesampainya di mall Naruto hanya berjalan-jalan saja, sesekali melihat buku-buku incarannya di toko langganan nya. Sekitar 2 jam lamanya Naruto berkeliling dan rasa lapar membuatnya terpaksa untuk berhenti sejenak dan memilih makan di tempat biasa ia makan bersama teman-temannya dulu. Sembari menunggu pesanan nya, Naruto menatap sekeliling dan manik sapphire nya tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Kekasihnya dan seorang perempuan lain yang tampak makan bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

"Hahaha, mungkin orang lain." Gumamnya menyalahkan pandangannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak melihat nya namun, kembali perasaan campur aduk menggerogoti hatinya. Disisi lain Naruto ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa itu bukan kekasihnya tapi disisi lain juga dirinya sangat yakin jika itu memanglah kekasihnya.

"Baik, akan kupastikan. Aku akan meneleponnya. Jika memang dia mengangkat nya maka akan ku akhiri sampai disini." Ujarnya lirih menekan nomor seseorang diponsel touchscreen nya. Dan benar saja, sosok pria itu melepaskan tautan tangannya pada sang wanita dan mengangkat panggilan masuk handphone.

Hati Naruto seolah remuk, hancur berkeping-keping melihat kekasihnya memilih membatalkan kencan mereka hanya untuk menemani wanita tidak jelas itu ke mall.

"Ha-Halo…"

" _Ada apa? Kau habis menangis?."_

"Tidak, aku ingin bertanya kau dimana sekarang?."

" _Menemani ibuku tentu saja."_

"Apa di Mall xxxx?."

" _Ya."_

Seulas senyum tipis terukir diwajah Naruto. Gejolak emosi bergumul dilubuk hatinya yang paling menghiraukan rasa sakit didada nya ia berucap,

"Aku tidak tahu jika ibumu memiliki rambut pink, dan bermata emerald. Seingatku ibumu berambut cokelat, bukan?."

Sosok pria itu tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencari-cari seseorang. Naruto tersenyum perih diikuti kekehan sinis.

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"_

"Dan hei! Sejak kapan ibumu memakai celana sependek itu? Apakah ibumu ingin kembali menjadi remaja? Tanktop pink dan celana jins hitam sepaha? Nice style!."

" _Dimana kamu sekarang?."_

Suara Gaara terdengar sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya dan terkesan berbahaya. Naruto tersenyum kecut dan dipedulikannya suara decitan keras akibat nya dan ia terus berjalan melewati Gaara, kekasihnya. Namun sayang, seorang pemuda lain tak sengaja menabraknya. Membuat topi yang menutupi rambutnya jatuh begitu saja tepat didepan Gaara.

"Sial!." Bisiknya pelan. Diliriknya Gaara yang tampak shock.

"Sayang, kau mengenalnya?." Tanya wanita yang ternyata merupakan kakak kelas mereka, Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-senpai? Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Naruto bertingkah seolah-olah mereka teman lama. Sakura sendiri kaget dan ikut membalas sapaan adik kelasnya dulu.

"Naru-chan! Lama sekali! Wah kau semakin tomboy saja!." Gurau Sakura tertawa renyah. Gaara sendiri hanya terpaku pada tempatnya, tak menyangkan kekasihnya dan kekasih gelapnya saling kenal.

"Sayang? Kenapa kau melihat Naruto terus? Kau mengenalnya?." Tanya Sakura menyadarkan Gaara.

Naruto tertawa kecil,"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Ketua Osis idola para gadis, Gaara-senpai?." Lanjutnya

Gaara tercekat mendengar Naruto mengatakan namanya seolah mereka tak saling kenal. Sadar akan kondisi, Naruto segera mengundurkan diri dan meninggalkan Gaara. Sakura tak berhenti menceritakan tentang Naruto yang dulu merupakan adik kelasnya saat SMP. Tapi Gaara tak mendengarnya, sedikit pun. Karena sedari tadi matanya tak berhenti memandang sosok Naruto yang kini telah menghilang di kejauhan.

ESOKNYA….

Gaara datang kekelas Naruto dan mengedarkan tak ditemukannya sosok Naruto dimanapun. Biasanya Naruto akan berkumpul dengan teman pria nya membicarakan tentang olah raga dan film action keluaran terbaru. Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang ialah teman pria Naruto tampak lesu dan sedih. Bahkan kelas yang dijuluki kelas paling berisik pun kini menjadi tenang, sunyi senyap.

"Dimana Naruto..?."

"Pergi."

"Kemana?."

"London…"

Sesak menyerang dada Gaara, membuatnya tercekat di tempat dia berdiri. Sosok yang sudah menemaninya kini telah pergi. Sosok mentari di hidupnya telah pergi darinya, karena kesalahan bodohnya. Karena dirinya sendiri sosok yang dicintainya pergi meninggalkan beribu penyesalan di hati Gaara.

DILAIN TEMPAT

Naruto duduk tenang di kursi tunggu bandara. Matanya fokus pada novel tebal dipangkuannya. Sesekali dirinya tersenyum begitu tahu jika kisah di novel tersebut beda tipis dengan yang dialaminya. Sang pria berselingkuh dan akhirnya sang gadis memutuskannya namun mereka kembali bersatu atas permohonan sang pria, Happy Ending. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum kecut dan menutup novelnya saat tulisan The End diakhir halaman. Matanya menerawang mengingat masa-masa di mana mereka berpacaran. Masa semua nya terasa begitu indah. Helaan nafas terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Ya aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku tidak akan kembali. Aku bukan gadis dalam novel yang akan memaafkan semudah itu, ya itu benar!."Gumam nya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kontak Gaara di ponselnya pun sudah dihapus dengan seluruh hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pria brengsek yang menoreh luka dalam pada dirinya.

Naruto tidak tahu, jika kini Gaara dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya. Gaara rela membolos dan mengebut untuk mencegah nya pergi tapi Naruto tidak tahu itu. Dan saat Gaara sampai, Naruto sudah pergi. Pesawatnya sudah take off 3 menit yang lalu, Naruto meninggalkan sakit hatinya dan memilih menjalani hidup baru di London. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara menangis. Dirinya menangis tak mempedulikan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Dia menangis dengan rasa penyesalan dihatinya. Dalam pikirannya tak berhenti dirinya mengucapkan "Seandainya saja…"

Seandainya saja Gaara bisa mencintai Naruto. Seandainya saja Gaara tidak menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelarian nya. Seandainya saja saat Gaara mulai mencintai Naruto sosok Sakura tidak datang di kehidupannya. Dan Seandainya saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, Gaara dengan senang akan memulai dari awal dan tidak akan tergoda dengan Sakura , penyesalan memang datang diakhir, bukan?.

Di pesawat Naruto tak berhenti memikirkan Gaara. Air mata mengalir pelan membasahi pipinya. Jalan yang ia pilih sudah benar, saat nya melupakan keberadaan Gaara. Mungkin saja ada pria yang mau menyukai nya apa adanya tanpa memandang fisik juga kekurangannya. Membayangkan itu Naruto tertawa kecil, mengundang perhatian pemuda yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona ?." Tanya sang pemuda hati-hati. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih,Tuan." Balasnya sopan. Pemuda disampingnya tampak terpesona dengan Naruto. Melihat manik sapphire indah dan surai blonde Naruto, membuat sang pemuda ingin mengenal sosok gadis tomboy di depannya. Diam-diam Naruto bersyukur, setidaknya ada teman ngobrol selama 3 jam kedepan.

'Selamat tinggal, Gaara. Kuharap kau menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku.' batin Naruto.

"Nama ku Sasuke, kau..?." Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto, salam kenal."

 _ **7 tahun kemudian….**_

Reuni SMA Konoha kelas 3-A berlangsung meriah yang berlokasikan di sebuah gedung mewah yang khusus disewa malam itu, semua teman Gaara sudah berkeluarga. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Sakura dinyatakan hamil dengan pria lain sebelum Gaara menikahinya, tentu saja itu mengundang kemarahan besar dari orang tua Gaara yang berpikir bodoh nya putra mereka karena sudah salah pilih. Dan hasilnya kini, diusianya yang menginjak 25 tahun, Gaara masih betah dengan status singlenya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Gaara masih mengharapkan kehadiran Naruto, mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Hei, kau sudah mengundang Naruto, kan?." Tanya Kiba, sahabat Gaara saat SMA dulu.

"Tentu saja sudah! Dan dia membalas akan datang malam ini, juga!." Sahut istrinya, Ino. Siapa sangka dua musuh bebuyutan yang selalu bertengkar tiap waktu bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri bahkan dianugerahi 2 anak kembar yang manis? Diam-diam Gaara menatap Kiba iri.

TAP

TAP

Seorang wanita dewasa berjalan anggun dengan rambut pirang panjang nya yang terurai indah. Balutan coat brown caramel selutut memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Kaki jenjang nan putih nya beralaskan higheels 5 cm. Handbag tersampir ditangan kanan nya. Senyum tipis dengan lesung pipi dikedua pipinya menambah kesan anggun juga manis. Para pria yang memang single menatap nya penuh kekaguman, tak terkecuali Gaara sendiri.

"Hisashiburi, Minna! Genki desuka?. " Ujar wanita yang ternyata Naruto itu tersenyum lebar. Ino menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan akhirnya maju selangkah. Lalu memeluk wanita didepannya, membisikkan berkali-kali kata "Selamat Datang" yang disambut senyum maklum dari Naruto.

"Na-Naruto..?." Gaara tercekat. Gadis yang dulunya tomboy dan kasar kini telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita dewasa yang anggun. Bahkan lebih cantik dari mantan kekasihnya, Sakura. Naruto menoleh dan menatap Gaara.

"Halo, Gaara." Sapa nya sopan. Kembali Gaara merasa seperti melihat orang lain dalam diri Naruto.

Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto-nya 7 tahun yang , Naruto-nya? Apa benar Naruto masih menjadi miliknya? Tentu saja tidak. Sudah cukup luka yang ia torehkan pada gadis tak bersalah seperti Naruto.

"Halo, Naruto." Gaara membalas dengan nada penuh kerinduan yang teramat -temannya pun menyingkir dan memberi tempat untuk mereka berdua mengingat dulunya mereka sepasang kekasih.

Gaara membawa Naruto ke balkon gedung. Perasaan nya senang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Naruto mau berbicara padanya saja sudah cukup.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kemana kau selama ini? Aku terus mencarimu, kau membuatku gila." Gaara berujar seraya menepuk kedua bahu Naruto lembut. Naruto sendiri tersenyum.

"Aku ke London, sekadar mencari suasana baru dan melanjutkan sekolah ku disana."

Sungguh jika ini mimpi ingin rasanya Gaara tak pernah ingin terbangun. Sudah cukup baginya kehilangan sosok yang mencintai nya dengan tulus. Kali ini ia akan berniat memulai nya dari awal, meski kecil kemungkinan Naruto menerima nya kembali tapi ia akan mencoba nya dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Naruto, maafkan aku." Gaara menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkan mu, Gaara. Jauh sebelum itu." Sahut Naruto menenangkan perasaan gusar dihati Gaara.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku memelukmu..?." Naruto menggeleng. Gaara pun harus menelan kekecewaan yang dalam, namun dia tidak menyerah, dia berpikir Naruto masih trauma karenanya maka dari itu ia akan mencobanya pelan-pe…

"Aku sudah menikah…"

-lan. Dunia Gaara serasa berputar. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan mengguncang bahu Naruto berharap gadis itu akan tertawa dan berkata April Mop dengan cengiran lebar diwajah itu tidak terjadi karena yang Gaara lihat sekarang adalah wajah penuh keseriusan dari seorang Naruto. Wajah penuh rasa bersalah juga pandangan mata teduh, yang membenarkan fakta jika Naruto memang benar-benar sudah menikah.

"Katakan jika ini bohong, iya kan..?." Lirih Gaara tertawa kecil namun air mata mengalir dari matanya. Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menatapnya penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku tapi itu benar adanya, aku sudah menikah bahkan aku sudah memiliki dua orang anak."

GREB!

Gaara memeluk Naruto mempedulikan Naruto yang berontak pada pelukan nya namun Gaara tetap bersikeras mendekap tubuh mantan kekasih nya. Merapatkan pada tubuh kekarnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Naruto. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menetes dari lehernya dan tanpa diberi tahu pun ia tahu itu air mata Gaara.

"Gaara, kumohon lepaskan aku…" Bisiknya.

"Kenapa disaat aku ingin memulai nya dari awal, justru kau pergi dariku?! Kenapa saat aku sudah menyadari kesalahan ku kau sudah dimiliki orang lain?! Kenapa?!." Raung Gaara tak rela makin mempererat pelukannya. Naruto menatap nya iba dan mengusap punggung nya untuk menenangkan nya, kebiasaan lama yang sering ia lakukan saat Gaara stress akan dokumen OSIS.

"Kenapa..? Hiks..kenapa, Naruto..? Aku..mencintaimu..kumohon…kembalilah..hiks.." Gaara menangis kencang. ia menangis di depan gadis yang di cintainya tidak peduli dengan harga diri nya yang melambung tinggi. Dirinya lelah, sangat lelah. Penantian nya selama ini berbuah sia-sia. Naruto bukan miliknya lagi. Naruto sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Beberapa menit berpelukan, Gaara pun sadar diri dan melepaskan diri tak lupa mengucapkan "Maaf" yang dimaklumi oleh Naruto.

"Sepertinya, kita memang harus berteman saja, ya kan?." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum meski matanya nampak sembab. Naruto mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Gaara, menggenggam nya lembut seakan menyalurkan kekuatan pada Gaara.

"Ku harap..kau bahagia dengannya..Naruto…"

"Dan kuharap kau menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dariku, Gaara.." keduanya tertawa, Gaara tertawa tulus untuk pertama kalinya, kini tak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang akan datang tiap malam, ia tak perlu merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Karena yang diperlukan hanya satu, menemukan pendamping hidup nya dan berbahagia seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

Seorang pria berdiri tegap disamping mobil mewah berwarna hitam, di sebelahnya terdapat 2 bocah laki-laki yang menggandeng tangan nya erat. Naruto keluar dari gedung sembari mengumbar senyum lucu mendapati suaminya masih tetap menunggu dirinya padahal ia sudah menyuruh untuk menunggu dalam mobil.

"Sudah selesai selingkuh nya, Nyonya Uchiha? Tega sekali membuatku menunggu, dan mereka menolak masuk tanpa kehadiran ibu mereka." Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan mencubit pelan pipi istrinya. Dua anak kembar mereka merengek minta digendong, Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Kini ia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan nya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia masih tak menyangka akan menikah dengan pria yang ditemuinya 7 tahun lalu di pesawat, tepat saat ia menangis dulu. Mengingat itu ia ingin tertawa.

Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis, menarik pergelangan tangan istri nya,"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm? Ayo masuk, sudah semakin dingin." Ujarnya lembut. Naruto mengangguk, menuruti perkataan suami tercinta, kembali ke rumah mereka.

THE END

Note : Jujur daku mau rencanain ini SasuFemNaru di awal trus GaaNaru di akhir, tapi kok ya gimana gitu. Secara diriku SasuNaru Shipper, masa iya fanfic mereka dibuat tragis. Ini fanfic keempat yang aku buat di sela-sela kesibukan magang *bow* alangkah senang nya diriku kalo para reader berminat buat review :3

Amanda Lactis, pamit! Jaa ne~

Mind to Review?.


End file.
